


Electricity

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chemistry, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Electricity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo found it difficult to understand how the smallest touch from Dee’s fingers could have such an effect on him.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo/Dee, Dee's touch is electric,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Every time Dee touched him, even right back at the very beginning when they’d only just met, it sent a jolt through Ryo’s body. Looking back, Ryo should have realised he’d never had a chance of resisting his partner’s advances; he was probably already falling under the other man’s spell from that very first contact, when they’d introduced themselves, shaken hands, and Dee had promptly got right up in his face, staring intently into his eyes and remarking on how dark they were. Ryo’s knees had gone a little weak then, but he’d dismissed the sensation as discomfort at the other man’s proximity, when in reality it had been the first stirrings of attraction; an easy mistake to make for someone whose head was buried in the sand as deeply as Ryo’s was at that point.

Still, from his current perspective, Ryo couldn’t help feeling rather foolish. All that time making excuses for the way Dee’s touch made him feel. Nerves, anxiety, adrenaline, tiredness, a touch of pins and needles from sitting awkwardly, that was all it was. Certainly there couldn’t be anything more to it, because he wasn’t attracted to men in that way, least of all Dee Laytner, with his wide white smile, his complete disregard of personal space, and his groping, grabby hands.

It took Ryo a long time to recognise, and then accept, the truth, that he was drawn to Dee like iron to a magnet, and all his resistance was ultimately futile. Dee was always going to win, because even if he hadn’t known it back then, Ryo had already been lost.

No, not lost, found, Ryo corrected himself. There were no losers here; both he and Dee had won their heart’s desire, although Dee had known what he wanted long before Ryo came to understand that they both wanted the same thing. Now they were together, with the rest of their lives ahead of them to enjoy everything togetherness entailed, and there was a lot to enjoy.

“Penny for you thoughts?” Dee asked, brushing a strand of hair off Ryo’s forehead as he smiled down at his lover. As always, even that light brush of fingertips against his skin, to a part of his body that Ryo had never deemed even remotely sexual, sent an electric jolt through his nerve endings that went from his hairline right down to his toes, and all points in between. Ryo was sure he should be completely spent, and yet he could feel definite stirrings of reawakening interest. 

He gathered his thoughts and smiled lazily. “Just thinking; if I’d known back when we first met what I know now, I wouldn’t have wasted so much time figuring out what it was that I wanted. If that makes sense.”

“On the other hand, if we’d jumped straight into bed back then, we might not have lasted. By the time we got together, we already had a strong foundation of trust and friendship to build on.”

“I never thought of it like that,” Ryo mused.

“While I wouldn’t have minded missin’ out on all the frustration and lonely nights with only my hand for company, what we’ve got now is built to last. I’ll take a long life together over a brief but enjoyable fling any day of the week,” Dee admitted with his trademark candour.

“Me too.” Ryo sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as Dee’s fingertips traced a line along his collarbone and down the length of his arm to lace their fingers together. Lifting Ryo’s hand to his lips, Dee pressed feather-light kisses to his lover’s knuckles, bruised in an altercation with a suspect earlier that day. Forcing his eyes open again, Ryo stared up at Dee, dark eyes made even darker by desire. “How do you do that to me?” he asked in a breathless whisper. “Every time you touch me I can feel you everywhere, like sparks of electricity shooting through me.”

Dee laughed, deep and warm. “You really have no idea, do you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This…” Dee released Ryo’s hand and ran his fingers lightly over his lover’s ribs, setting those sparks flying throughout Ryo’s body again and making him bite his lip to keep from crying out. “What you feel when I touch you… That’s exactly what I feel when you touch me.”

As revelations went, that one was nothing short of mind-blowing. “Seriously?”

“Yes, you doofus. Did you honestly think I was immune or something?”

“I don’t know what I thought, I guess I never really considered the possibility that it might work both ways.” Ryo grinned sheepishly. “Kinda dumb, right? But I guess if we both do that to each other, it just goes to prove we were always meant to be.”

“You’re only just figurin’ that out?” Dee teased.

“I may be slow to catch on, but once I do, I never let go.”

“Good. Because now you’ve got me you’re stuck with me.”

Ryo pulled Dee down for a kiss. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

The End


End file.
